Coldest Flower
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Aku mengenalmu dan aku mengagumimu. [Ciel/Lizzy]


Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso. No profit gained from this fanwork.

 **coldest flower**

.

"Jadi, kau suka menggambar?"

Sebatang cokelat tanpa ragu kusorongkan di hadapannya, tepat di sebelah buku gambar yang kini sedang ditekuninya.

Anak itu menatap sebentar kepada cokelat tadi, lantas melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jawaban dari pertanyaanku hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat, yang sedetik kemudian ditambahi dengan kalimat, "Ya, aku suka menggambar."

Benar-benar pribadi yang hemat bicara, demikian aku menyimpulkan. Dan, ah, acara untuk lebih-akrab-dengan-teman jadi terlihat gagal. Aku tahu, sebagai murid baru, aku tidak banyak berharap untuk diperhatikan, tapi rasanya menyedihkan ketika kau hanya dianggap sebagai patung porselen di pojok ruangan.

Sekali lagi, kuperkenalkan. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive, dan dia adalah temanku. Lebih detailnya, teman pertamaku. Lebih jelasnya lagi dia adalah teman laki-laki pertamaku di sekolah baruku, Weston College.

Aku lantas memperhatikan, bagaimana tangannya bergerak dengan lincah dan berani di atas buku gambar A4 yang putih bersih. Setiap goresan dari pensilnya menghasilkan gambar apa saja, yang tak dapat kutebak. Begitu juga dengan pikirannya, tak dapat kuterawang apa yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Berdasarkan pengalaman, aku tahu bahwa orang menggambar tidak suka diganggu. Katanya, itu membuat mereka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Namun, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengamati anak tersebut. Bagiku, Ciel Phantomhive adalah anak yang amat menarik.

Aku bertemu dengan Ciel secara tidak sengaja.

Waktu itu, sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah baruku untuk pertama kali. Malangnya, keadaan di luar hujan. Aku yang sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama ayahku hanya bisa mengeluh. Tapi aku tidak boleh malas. Usai berpamitan dengan ayah, tanpa memakai payung karena lupa membawa, aku menerobos hujan.

Aku sedang menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menyeberang sambil mengawasi jalan yang terus-menerus dilalui mobil ketika kurasakan air hujan tidak lagi mengenai tubuhku.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, lantas terkejut saat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di sampingku dan memayungiku.

Kusunggingkan senyum seramah mungkin. "Terima kasih."

Anak itu hanya membalas dengan satu senyuman samar, sebab perhatiannya segera teralih kepada jalanan yang surut kendaraan.

"Ayo, kita menyeberang," ujarnya singkat sambil kemudian, menggamit tangan kananku dengan tangannya yang bebas tidak membawa payung.

Aku menurut, tanpa protes dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, sadar akan niat baik anak itu. Kuikuti langkahnya yang berjalan cepat dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Sampai di sekolah yang teduh, anak itu pun menutup payungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng dan ia tampak lega mendengar jawabanku.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dan ia pergi begitu saja, seolah baru saja melakukan hal tampak biasa. Kelihatannya ia tidak tertarik sedikit pun untuk bertanya apa-apa tentangku, padahal aku adalah murid baru.

Aku yang masih sedikit linglung karena ada tetes hujan di rambutku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya aku sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hey!" teriakku memanggil. Ia menoleh seketika. "Terima kasih!"

Anak itu—lagi-lagi—tersenyum singkat sambil mengangkat jempolnya, seakan berkata, _"iya, sama-sama."_

Usai pertemuan itu, aku bergegas pergi ke kantor untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Barulah kemudian aku pergi ke kelasku.

Hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah, ternyata aku satu kelas dengan anak tadi.

Namanya Ciel Phantomhive, dan hingga kini, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuat kami bertemu.

.

Sesuai dugaanku, Ciel adalah anak yang pendiam dan sekalinya membuka mulut, ia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya, tidak pernah mengorek rahasia seseorang atau berusaha tahu, sehingga kukira dia hanya memiliki sedikit teman yang dekat dengannya. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk membalas kebaikannya karena telah menolongku dengan menjadi temannya. Namun, aku jelas salah. Semua teman sekelas sepertinya mengagumi dan menghormatinya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku mengetahui bahwa Ciel sangat suka menggambar. Dan bisa dibilang, menggambar adalah bakatnya. Gambaran yang dihasilkan Ciel selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona, seolah hidup dan benar-benar nyata.

Hari ini, saat pelajaran Bahasa Jepang berlangsung, Ciel masih saja menggambar, entah mendengarkan penjelasan dari _sensei_ atau tidak. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut, nilai ujiannya selalu bagus dan menduduki peringkat satu. Meskipun begitu, tak pernah kulihat teman-teman merasa iri atau membencinya. Ciel ternyata selalu membantu temannya yang kesusahan (dalam mengerjakan tugas atau karena ada masalah dengan keluarga, Ciel menjadi tempat menumpahkan semua masalah dan emosi dari teman-temannya, semacam pusat curhat). Kepribadiannya yang benar-benar tenang dan terbuka membuat Ciel sangat disayangi, walau, seperti yang telah kukatakan, ia anak yang pendiam.

Dan Ciel masih terus menggambar tanpa perlu memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia tidak pernah terganggu dengan kebisingan di kelas. Malah, bagiku ia terkesan menyukai berada di tempat yang ramai.

Sungguh, belum pernah aku menemukan anak seunik Ciel.

Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuatku harus mengaku:

 _Aku juga mengaguminya_.

[fin]


End file.
